French Canadian AWESOMENESS
by sarah.yy.young
Summary: Mike "the Miz" Mizanin is in love with Maryse Ouellet. She fell for him too. They got together, fell in love, got engaged, and got married. Mike remained in the WWE but Maryse retired. So what happens now? AU Romance/ Family/ Humor


Hello people. This is my first Miz/ Maryse fic as voted on the poll on my profile page. Yes this is a Miz / Maryse BUT I did not put FOUR M's for no reason. And no, last names are not counted. So, what are the other two M's? Curious? Then Read. Review please! And should I continue the story? AU

Canadian AWESOMENESS

( M)

Mike looked down at the little girl on his lap who was staring intently back at him with her sparkling deep cerulean eyes. She looked just like her mother.

For one, she was female (duh); her eyes were shaped like her mother's as well as her high cheekbones and her slightly longer nose. And she had platinum blond her; JUST LIKE HER MOTHER. Her most used nickname was Mini M. It was common believe that the "M" in her nickname stood for Maryse. _Wrong_. Only the family and a few very close friends of his knew this but she wasn't Mini Maryse. Nope, she not; despite her physical look, she was not a momma's girl. Her personality gives it all away. The "M" stood for Mike, or Miz; both worked. His little girl was seven now, but still looking small. She would often around the house and when traveling, from hotel room to hotel room, waking everyone up, yelling for EVERYONE to wake up at only six, IN THE MORNING. She was a….MIZfit compared to many of the other kids on earth. A lot of the superstars and divas had also often considered her a MIZtake; as a joke of course; but he loved the little girl all the more. A lot of the superstars hated their little alarm clock on wheels, but then again, had it not been for her, none of the guys would be getting up to go to the gym, get food, and lots of other stuff that they do in their lives

. Many of the superstars also had their little nicknames for her. John Cena had always called her Mizzy, Randy had often called her his "little viper" (much to Miz's dislike), and Sheamus even called her the "Awesome Curse of Annoyance" while trying to joke around with the guys. But most of the locker-room loved the little girl. Her ultimate weapon was her pout after all. He just hoped that A-Ry and the others wouldn't turn her into a spoiled brat.

Of course…she wasn't the ONLY kid in the locker-rooms. Her posse often included Alanna Orton (4), Hunter (Triple H) and Stephanie's kid Aurora (6), the Irvine-Jericho kids (the twins Sierra and Cheyenne (6) and their older brother Ash (9), Phil (CM Punk) and AJ's kids Ali aka the "Punkette" (9) and Phillip Jr. (11) and even Cena's kid Autumn (14). Phillip and Autumn often took turns as the leader as the leader. Alanna, Aurora, and the twins had only joined up last year. The original group consisted of only Autumn, Phil, Ash, and Ali. The rest joined in later years.

And what exactly did they do? There was an absolute reason why the entire locker-room feared them. They were possibly the world's best pranksters. Those genius kids could come up with some the best pranks that even the Miz himself could not think of. They would run rampant backstage, pranking EVERYONE in their way.

Most of the pranks were harmless. Some were truly terrifying; like the time they took all of Alberto's wrestling trunks and dyed them in various colors. And then, there was their favorite one; the one that made everyone smack their head and let out a groan of frustration. Stealing. The minor ones were stealing Zack's hair gel, Cena's Fruity Pebbles Cereal, and a few bottle of Sheamus' Whiskey. But the steals that gave them their name were those of the belts. Mike looked back to the past years. His American Championship, his WWE Championship, his Tag-Team Championship, and most recently, his Intercontinental Championship; ALL stolen and hidden. And he wasn't alone. Cena, Orton, Hunter, Punk, Kaitlyn, Sheamus, Beth, Lita, Trish, Edge, "Goatface", Kane, Kofi, Big Show, Alberto, and probably numerous others that he had yet to learn about, had one or more championship belts stolen and hidden by the mischievous crew. Heck they had stolen stuff from the UNDERTAKER! Those kids had more guts than about HALF the entire RAW and Smackdonw! roster COMBINED! Well, actually that one didn't end up as well. In fact, the moment the kids came out of the door, Taker was right there in front of the crew. He just rolled his eyes to the back of his head, pretended to slice his throat, and everyone, except for Autumn, Phillip, Ash, and Ali. He didn't know it at the time through; all he saw were a bunch of kids sprinting past his door, screaming that they didn't want to die and such. When he later found out the entire story, he and all the other parents laughed like drunken hyenas. But now, most of the superstars and divas have gotten used to it. It became a part of their routine basically.

The little girl on his lap continued to stare up at him. She was here because of the results of her latest prank. He looked back at her, raising an eyebrow slightly amused but still trying look stern and serious. Then he got up, setting her back onto the floor. "Look Cody, I'm really sorry about the loss of your….um…mustache," Mike said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sure our "little monster" really didn't mean any harm. You know here. She, Alanna, Ali, Phil, and all the others; it's their nature to prank. You were not the only victim. Besides, I'm sure it will grow back. So we good man?" he asked, sticking his hand out. Cody glared and accepted his handshake. "So my dear, you have something to say to Cody?" he asked, looking at the girl behind him who was clutching at his hand. She nodded.

"Sorry Mr. Rhodes. I won't destroy your facial hair any further," she stated."I did not mean to make you mad,"

Cody eyed her. He was pissed to say the least. She tried to shave off his MUSTACHE! But he didn't say anything. He just nodded in her direction, gave a small smile, and walked out of Mike's private locker-room. He held his head high, trying to have at least some of his dignity as he walked away with his poorly cut mustache.

After Cody walked out of the room, the two Mizanins held their breath until his footsteps disappeared. Then Mike smiled, she smiled, and then they both burst into intense attacks of laughter. They always did this because as bad as it sounds, Mike LOVED his daughter's shenanigans.

"Good job Mini Miz! You did well with this one," he said, laughing, while patting her on the head. The little girl continued to giggle. She was really glad that her daddy never yelled at her. He liked her antics after all.

"Sorry Dad, I couldn't resist! His mustache looked made him look so idiotic! It made him look like Dummy Damien!" she burst into another fit of giggles as she finished her explanation. Mike smiled down at her; yup, definitely his little Mini Miz.

"It's ok. You were only fighting against that hideous injustice of facial hair. Cody's nose hair overflow should have landed him in jail!" he said giving her a hug.

"Marie?"

Mike froze at that name. Then he smiled. The little girl smiled back, and then ran to the back door of the locker-room, opening it.

"MARIE!" she yelled. Another little girl who looked just like her came out of the door, her teddy bear and book clutched in her arms. The only differences between the two were that Marie had glasses and her hair was brown, like Mike's. She was also shyer and rarely joined the posse of troublemakers in their path of destruction. "Mommy's here!"

She wasn't kidding. Even though Maryse was retired, she still traveled with the WWE around the world. She came into the room and Marie's eyes lit up. She set her stuff down onto a couch and run to her mother, giving her a hug and a smile. The little girl went to hug Maryse too. Maryse looked up at Mike. He was giving her "the look".

"Madison…what did you do this time and who was the victim. I thought your dad already told you not do prank people anymore."

"But it was Ali's idea this time! She tried to frame me!" Maddie whined.

"Then why did Cody say that he saw the razor in YOUR hand Maddie," Mike countered. Madison was silenced. _Busted_.

"What CODY?! What did you do to CODY?! Shave off his mustache or something?" Maryse laughed. Her kids didn't say anything, and neither did Mike. Maryse picked up on the silence. "Maddie…did you really?"

"Well it made him look really stupid! Daddy even approved, right Dad?" Maddie said, turning around to face her dad. _Busted_.

"MIKE!"

"What! It was actually kind of funny!" he retorted, raising his hands in surrender. Maryse just rolled her eyes.

"Remind me WHY I agreed to marry you again,"

"MOMMY! Don't say that! Dad and Maddie are going to do…." the Marie objected. But it was too late.

"Why we got married? Because I'M THE MIZ! AND I'MMMMMM…"

"AWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS SSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE" the Maddie and Mike said in unison. Maryse covered her ears at the screams.

"Told you so," Marie said. Maryse just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Fine. You are awesome. And look at the girls. Look exactly alike in almost every way and are so different. Our twins have GOT to have the greatest contrast." she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Come on girls, let's go."

The twins packed all their stuff up into their backpacks, Madison's was purple and Marie's was a light teal. Then they followed their mom out the door. Mike stayed behind for a second to clean up the room. He chuckled to himself. Yup, his little Maddie was the Canadian equivalent of AWESOME. And Marie? Extremely intelligent. She was like her mother in many ways; quiet, intelligent, patient. She was MM too; just her "M" was for Maryse. It wasn't that he like one kid better than the other but he loved Madison especially. She was her Mini Miz.

_Twins_; he and Maryse had TWINS just like Chris. He was legitimately shocked when the doctor had told him that he was having not a boy, not a girl but TWO girls. Maryse was so happy. The first thought that had come into his mind was "GREAT! My life is about to become dominated by GIRLS"! Truthfully, he had hoped for a boy but when held his two little girls in his arms, everything just seemed to fall into place. They were absolutely gorgeous. Now, 8 years later, he realized how quickly his kids grew up. Cena, Chris, and Phil kind of felt the same way as well with their own kids. In a blink of an eye, they would be off to high school, then college. Then he'd maybe someday have to give his girls away so some lucky b****** that his daughter chose, He always thought that Marie would find love first. Even now, Maddie said that she never wanted to date or get married. She had always been the independent one of the two. Marie, however, dreamed that someday, a guy would come sweep her off her feet and that they'd get married and have kids and grow old together. Poor Maddie found her sister's dream absurd. But through all their differences, those twins had an unbreakable bond. They loved each other and trusted each other more than anyone else. He smiled at this.

"Mike, you ready to go?"

He looked up from the couch to see his beautiful wife at the doorway. "Yeah I'm good. Let's get out of her." he replied. He walked over to her, gave her a kiss and they left hand in hand towards the car with the already buckled in kids.

WELL? What did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. If you want to, you may PM me or email me. My email address is on my profile page. I also take request of non-slash couples. I can't do slash. It's… not my thing. Ok, thanks guys!


End file.
